Suddenly Loving You
by Magayon
Summary: Sasuke vowed never to let any girl to get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata.He and Hinata make the perfect noncouple & he even help her to get to Naruto.But when Hinata's gentle touch make him blush is being 'just friends' enough anymore? Full su
1. Chapter 1

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was almost nightfall and yet the sky was already dark because it had been raining outside his small apartment. He was seated at a darkened corner of the room holding a bottle of whiskey. There were empty bottles scattered on the floor. He had been drinking for almost three weeks after his girlfriend, Sakura broke up with him. He just couldn't understand why she left him. All he did was to love her but still his love wasn't good enough for her to stay with him. He thought she loved him but when she said that she was just blinded by her childhood infatuation of him, she left him. Oh, how could he be so dumb? The great Uchiha Sasuke had been dumped by his girlfriend! The humiliation was killing him. Even though no one was asking what happened or Naruto was not teasing him though, he knew they were all rejoicing because he was dumped and all. This was the first time he loved a girl and now he is experiencing what is the consequence of loving.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence in his apartment. He was actually not going to open the door when suddenly a familiar voice occurred behind the door saying: "Sasuke, it's me Hinata. Can I come in?"

When he heard this, his decision changed and he stood from the corner of the room. Still holding the bottle in his hand, he walked towards the door kicking some bottles to clear his path. He couldn't even walk straight because he drank too much. His hand reached the knob and opened it.

"Good evening Sasuke…" Hinata greeted politely.

"What's good in the evening?" he snapped and took a swig of the whiskey he was holding. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Hinata then gave a warm smile to him which gave him an uneasy feeling every time he saw it. "I brought your dinner with me."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. Hinata had been the one delivering his meal prepared by his sensei, Kakashi for the past days. When his sensei first delivered his meal, he pushed him away. He didn't want to see anyone. But then he was surprised to see Hinata one day at his doorsteps smiling at him and holding lunch boxes in her arms. He let her enter his apartment with an unknown reason he couldn't explain. He even ate what was inside those lunch boxes she brought. He didn't know why he didn't push her away but maybe it was because Hinata was a different kind of person. He somehow saw something familiar to him. They were both lonely. Then after that, she regularly delivers his meals. He pitied her because she was too obedient.

"Sasuke…" he heard Hinata called. "The light here is busted." She said.

Sasuke shrugged. "There's no extra light bulb here but I guess the light in my room is ok." Ha said and lead the way into his room.

He flicked open the switch and the lights were up. Hinata was surprised on what she saw inside. There were more empty bottles of whiskey scattered on the floor. The bed was unkempt and half of the coverings were lying on the floor. The smell of the alcohol was all around the room.

"Wait here for a moment." Sasuke said as he realized that the bottle he was holding was already empty.

Sasuke stumbled in the kitchen and headed towards one of the kitchen cabinets. He immediately grabbed a bottle of whiskey and slammed the cabinet door shut. He took a deep swig and then staggered back into his room.

When he came back, he saw the beddings were neatly arranged. He then glanced around and saw Hinata carrying a small table in her arms. She placed the small table beside the bed and placed the lunch boxes on top.

"You can eat now." She said to him, smiling.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards his bed and sat on it. He placed the bottle of whiskey on the side of the table.

"Stop it will you." He suddenly snapped.

"Huh? What will I stop?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Sasuke opened the lunch boxes. "Your smiling." He said.

"Oh…"

Then Sasuke began eating his meal and he suddenly stopped when he taste the food was kind of different than the usual. This was then noticed by Hinata.

"Is something wrong with the food?" she asked worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head in reply.

Hinata sighed in relief. "I thought you would not like my cooking."

Hearing this, Sasuke lifted up his head to look at her. "You are the one who cooked this?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "It's because Kakashi-sensei was too busy so he asked me to cook for you. So…um… what do you think?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before answering. "It's better than the other meals you brought for me." He said not really intending to flatter her.

"I'm glad you liked it." Hinata said happily.

After that, he continued eating his meal while Hinata began cleaning his room from the mess he had created.

Sasuke's eyes secretly watched Hinata. He wondered why she was so kind to him when the fact is they were not that really close. She was the only girl in the town who didn't have the eyes for him but instead she had her eyes for Naruto. He knew all about it and all the people in Konoha but the only one who didn't know about her feelings was Naruto himself. He had taken compassion on Hinata because of this. They were both forsaken by the people they loved. He knew Hinata was feeling the same way but still she proved to everyone that she was strong unlike him who was trying to escape the reality by drinking. He was such a coward compared to her.

After finishing his meal, Sasuke immediately grabbed the bottle of whiskey only to be stopped by Hinata's hand. She was the first one who grabbed the bottle and took it away.

"You should stop drinking this." She said.

Sasuke frowned. "Will you please give it back?" He said.

Instead of giving Sasuke the bottle, Hinata gave him a vacuum bottle.

"What's this?" he asked.

Hinata then opened the lid of the bottle and from it escaped the aroma of a brewed coffee. "Drink it. It'll be good for you."

"I'm not drinking this." He said and put the vacuum bottle down on the table. "And give that back to me." He lunged forward to reach for the bottle but Hinata was too clever for him and hid the bottle behind her.

"You first drink that and I'll give this back to you." Hinata stated.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." He hissed out and took the vacuum bottle. He sniffed the aroma coming from it and then slowly drank the content. He was surprised to himself. Why was he let a girl like her order him like that?

After his last swig of the coffee, he put the vacuum bottle down. "Happy now?"

Hinata giggled. "I have my word." She said and handed over the bottle to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle from her hand and immediately gulped down the whiskey in his mouth.

Hinata gazed at him and shook her head. She then started to clean the table Sasuke used. She stacked the lunch boxes orderly while Sasuke continued on drinking his beverage. When she got finished, Hinata then carried the lunch boxes in her arms.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." She said to Sasuke who is now slumped on his bed.

Sasuke nodded and raised his hand lazily to wave at her.

Hinata just smiled at this and went on her way.

**IlxlxlxlI**

When Hinata stepped out of the compound, she noticed that the rain had not yet stopped. Luckily, she brought her umbrella with her to protect her from getting wet. She was a few feet away from the compound when she glanced up at one of the apartment windows where Sasuke was. She was surprised to see no light coming from it and thought that Sasuke switched it off. A part of Hinata had taken pity on him. She just hoped that he'll get better and train again with his comrades. She thinks that Sasuke was one of the great students that Konoha had ever produced and could be a good candidate for being a Hokage someday.

Hinata smiled before turning her back and walked her way home.

As Hinata continued walking, she suddenly heard a voice coming from somewhere near her. With an unknown reason, Hinata's feet suddenly took her to the voice's location. She stopped a few feet away and was surprised to see Kakashi standing in the middle of the rain. She was about to approach him when suddenly a feminine voice came up from somewhere so she decided to hid behind a tree. Her eyes looked where the feminine voice came from and was shocked to whose voice it was.

It is Sakura!

She was also at the same state as Kakashi, all wet and they had a serious look on their faces.

"Do you like me?" Hinata heard Sakura asked to Kakashi that made her wonder.

"This is not right and you know that." Kakashi replied.

Sakura shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed and ran towards Kakashi.

Hinata was shocked when she saw Sakura hugged her sensei tightly. As if she didn't want to let go from Kakashi.

"I love you Kakashi, can't you understand?" she heard Sakura said that made Hinata's jaw dropped in shocked.

"So this is the reason why." Hinata muttered to herself. Her eyes then shifted to Kakashi and waited for his answer intently.

"You know I love you but this is not right and…" when Hinata heard this coming from Kakashi she felt the world stopped in seconds. She couldn't believe that Sakura and her sensei were having a secret relationship. This is why she left Sasuke behind.

"…and Sasuke is my student." He said and removed her arms away. "Whenever I see Sasuke I felt guilty and now he didn't even go out from his apartment because of what happened."

"It's not your fault. It is I who should be the one to be blame." Sakura countered and then soft sobs suddenly came from her.

Kakashi's face suddenly softened when he heard Sakura cry. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Please don't cry…" he pleaded. "Please… It hurts me when I see you cry."

Hinata's grip on the umbrella tightened. Is it possible for a sensei to fall in love with his student? But from what she was seeing, the answer would definitely be yes.

She stepped backwards and left the event she saw. How could she face Sasuke tomorrow after what she saw?

**IlxlxlxlI**

**To be continued…**

**IlxlxlxlI**

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated some of my fics but I'm having a difficulty about them. I'm having a writer's block with some of them so it maybe takes a while before I can update them. Sorry about that.

Well, anyway I hope you liked this fanfic. Please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The sun shines brightly the next morning and it seemed that it didn't rain last night. Hinata woke up that morning feeling a bit heavy. She didn't sleep well last night because she had been thinking about what she saw last night. She still couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Sakura and Kakashi together in a tight embrace. She just wished it was all just her dream. Even her mind was in its breaking point when she heard them saying 'I love you' to each other. If ever Sasuke found out about this there will surely be a big trouble.

Sakura is just seventeen years old just like her and the others while Kakashi was already a thirty year-old man. The worst is Kakashi was a respected Jounin in the town. How could he possibly fall in love with his student? Did they even consider what will happen if someone will know all about it? Kakashi's reputation would surely be a mess and Sakura will be in great trouble.

Hinata shook away her thoughts off of her head. Thinking about them would not do anything good to her. It only makes her head hurt thinking about what had happen. All she could do now was to wait what will ever happen.

**IlxlxlxlI**

Hinata took the lunch boxes in her arms and walked her way to her destination. Taking a deep breath, Hinata enjoyed walking down the streets of Konoha. She decided that she would prepare Sasuke's meal today or until he got well. After what she saw, she didn't know whether she still had the courage to see Kakashi face to face. And even Sakura also. She didn't know what would she do if ever she'll meet them, knowing that she accidentally fount out their secret.

Then suddenly a loud voice called from behind that caught her attention. "Hinata!"

Hinata glanced at her back and saw her comrade, Kiba approaching. "Good morning Kiba." She greeted and gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning too Hinata." He said and smiled in return. "Where are you going?" he asked as he stopped in front of her, looking at the lunch boxes in her arms.

"At Sasuke's apartment." She said honestly.

"Again…"

Hinata nodded and chuckled. "Why? Is something wrong about it?"

"No." he replied. "As long as you don't like him, that's fine with me." He stated confidently and was very sure that she didn't even have the liking to Sasuke. He knew her well after being her comrade for several years now. She'll never fall for the Uchiha boy's charm.

"How can you be so sure that I don't like him?" she suddenly said mockingly.

Kiba's eyes widen in surprise from what he heard. "Don't you dare like him Hinata." He warned. "Or else I will tell Naruto about you feelings."

Hinata looked at Kiba in disbelief. "Kiba!" she pouted and her face suddenly turned crimson red in color. She could even feel her heart slamming intensely in her ribcage.

Kiba just chuckled to what Hinata's action was. He really like teasing his feminine friend and Hinata never failed to make him laugh.

"Ok…I'm just kidding." He said, still laughing.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know to you!" she said and walked ahead of Kiba.

Kiba chuckled. "Hey! Hinata!" he called and ran towards her.

"Oh…I forgot!" Hinata suddenly muttered and stopped from walking. "I forgot to buy a light bulb." She remembered.

"Light bulb? What's that for?" Kiba asked.

"It's for Sasuke's apartment." She replied. "The light bulb in his living room got busted so it needs a replacement."

From what he heard, Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Tell me…" he started. "Are you his maid, Hinata?"

"Don't be silly."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kiba exclaimed. "He's abusing your kindness that's why even buying a new light bulb he couldn't do because you're already there."

Hinata sighed. "Kiba, don't say such things." She stated. "Sasuke needs a friend right now so I'm offering my friendship to him."

"Aaah!" Kiba slapped his own forehead. "As if he needed one!"

"You don't understand me, do you?" Hinata looked at Kiba. "Sasuke needs friends right now. I know what he is feeling right now. Growing up with no one by your side is very hard."

As Kiba stare at Hinata's white pearled eyes, he saw sadness in it. She was her comrade for several years now and he somehow knew something from her life. Even though Hinata didn't show it, he knew she was hurting because he father picked Hanabi to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan instead of her, the first born.

Being the underdog of her family, she didn't complain about her father's decision. She could even dare to smile after what happened to her that made Kiba adore her even more.

"I don't know." Kiba rubbed the tip of his nose with his pointer finger.

"Hey, why don't you try befriending Sasuke?" she asked hoping he would comply.

Kiba frowned. "No! I don't make friends with such cold hearted bastards out there!"

Hinata then pouted to what he stated. "He's not that cold hearted. He was just shy to express to everyone how he really feels."

"Whatever" Kiba shrugged and turned his back on Hinata. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and then glanced at Hinata behind. "I should be going now."

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm still going to train now. I don't want to waste my time just like what Sasuke was doing right now." He said rudely and left Hinata.

**IlxlxlxlI**

Sweat drop, Hinata stood in front of the door of Sasuke's apartment. She could hear her heart pounding furiously every second she stood before the door. Her body just froze and her hand didn't dare to knock on the door. She was afraid to face Sasuke. After what she accidentally discovered last night, she didn't know what she would do. But she didn't want to burden Sasuke anymore.

So taking a deep breath, Hinata knocked on the door. She could feel her hands tremble.

"Um… Sasuke?" she stuttered.

Hinata stood for seconds nervously, waiting for Sasuke to open the door.

But after a few more second, still no one opened the door.

She then knocked once more. "S…Sasuke…It's…m…me…Hinata."

Patiently, she waited again for Sasuke to open the door but still it didn't open.

Taking enough courage within her, Hinata reached for the knob and turned it open. She was then surprised that the door wasn't locked.

So opening the door widely, Hinata entered Sasuke's apartment. Once she got inside and closed the door behind her, the sickening smell of whiskey welcomed her. She tried not to feel nauseous even the smell was sort of killing her.

Hinata walked over the room and placed the lunch boxes on top of a messed up table in the living room. Then she walked over the window and opened it widely for the smell to come out from the room.

"This is a mess." She muttered to no one in particular.

Hinata then glanced at everywhere looking for Sasuke. She walked into the kitchen and opened more windows. Then she went in to Sasuke's room and found the sleeping form of the young man lying on his bed with a bottle of whiskey on his hand.

Hinata sighed at the view. "Oh Sasuke." She muttered and walked towards him.

Pulling the bottle away from Sasuke's hand, Hinata looked at him sympathetically. By just looking at him, she knew how hard it was for him to be left by someone you love. Although Sasuke's face seemed peaceful, she somehow knew what behind that peaceful face he had now a chaotic heart was inside.

"Sasuke." She said softly, trying to wake him up. "It's already past nine." Then her hand shook his body gently.

**IlxlxlxlI**

Stirring on his bed, Sasuke heard a feminine voice called his name. It was a bit weird when he liked how the voice called his name. It was as if music to his ears. The softness of the voice calling him was gently awakening him from his deep sleep. Even though he didn't want to open his eyes because he was please with the soft voice, Sasuke involuntarily opened his onyx eyes.

Once he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see a pair of white pearled eyes looking directly at his. A heavenly angel was sent to him. He tried to utter some words out of his mouth but nothing came out when the 'angel' he was looking at smiled warmly at him.

Is he still dreaming or was he dead?

"I'm glad that you're already awaken." She suddenly said.

Then out of his unconsciousness, Sasuke realized that the one he was staring at was Hinata.

Lifting his head first, Sasuke got up on his bed but only to be helped by Hinata.

"I…what…a…are you…doing here?" he stuttered.

"I brought your breakfast." She said and walked towards the window in his room.

With one hand, Hinata pushed the curtain to the side. The morning sunlight then dazzled Sasuke's eyes that made him shut his eyes close.

"Um…I'm sorry." He heard Hinata said.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes a few seconds after. When he did, he found himself staring at Hinata who was standing in front of the window. With the help of the sunlight, Hinata's face looked very angelic. Her warm smile on her face made his body froze.

"Sasuke… are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke was then pulled out from his unconscious mind. "Y…yes."

Hinata then walked over to him and reached for his hand. "You should get up now." She said pulling him out of his bed.

"What?" Sasuke then frowned.

"You need to get up and fix yourself in the bathroom before you take your breakfast." She pulled Sasuke once more.

"Alright." Sasuke said and pulled his hand back.

Lazily, Sasuke crept out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. His head was pounding since he got drank again last night.

"Just take your time inside." He heard Hinata said before he closed the door in his bathroom.

**IlxlxlxlI**

**To be continued…**

**IlxlxlxlI**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all who reviewed the first chapter. I know there's an obvious error the previous chapter. Sorry about that!

To **Fractured Wings** and **Esra**, I really appreciate that you point out my mistakes. Thank you.

For **MagandaOta**, I know school is really keeps a person busy. So just take care of yourself.

To **Hesushika, akabikam, kenshilover2002, Kichou, zYtKa, Atropa13, Ed chan, Dra-goonx, OspreyAnimeG**. Thanks for your compliments.

To **CelestiaL- Jade**, you've really got a good imagination.

For **Ah-choo**, I'm really sorry for your friends but maybe some day they'll talk to each other and work it out.

Well, please don't forget to review this chapter. **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sasuke finished his meal an hour after he woke up. He sat comfortably on the couch as his pair of onyx eyes watched carefully the gentle Hyuuga girl cleaned his room. He thought she was annoying because of the way she treats him but still he could not say it directly to her. She was so kind to him that he was scared to hurt her. He didn't know if he was scared of her or he just pitied her.

"Why are you doing this?" he began as he leaned his back on the couch.

Hinata glanced at him as she held a trash bag on both of her hands. "Well…" she began to think and then smiled at him. "I just want to do it." She answered truthfully.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, finding something in her eyes that would convince him. He was not used on someone who cared for him after his family died and when Sakura left him. No one really cared about him and he didn't even care about himself anymore.

"Sasuke…" he suddenly heard Hinata called.

"What?"

"Well…" she started and looking uncomfortable which was noticed by Sasuke. "It's…it's been three weeks…and…" she stuttered. "Why don't you go out?"

At Hinata's question, Sasuke stared at her coldly which made Hinata stepped backwards.

"Um…I…I'm just…"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke cut off what she was going to say.

"Huh? Um…well…I think it's better for you to… go out and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy?" he said and then chuckled afterwards. "What do you know about enjoying? After Sakura left me my life doesn't cost a thing anymore. She was the only one I treasured the most." He stated with a hurtful look on his face.

Hearing this, Hinata looked down on the floor and felt embarrass. "I…I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Why don't you just go away and stop bothering me!" he exclaimed.

Hinata bit her lower lip. If only she didn't ask him then he wouldn't be angry with her. She looked down and carried the trash bags with her.

Sasuke secretly watched Hinata walked to wards the door. Suddenly, he was shocked when the door burst open that made Hinata fell on the floor. He was about to stood from the couch to help Hinata when he heard a loud voice calling his name.

"SASUKE!"

A blonde haired young man stood at his doorway shouting his name. His face looked angry and he was clenching his fist.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back at the guy and a wave of electricity sparks. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked

Naruto walked towards him and pulled him up by is collar. "How can you be so coward!" he exclaimed, shaking Sasuke back and forth.

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand from his collar and stood before him. "What do you care?" he said coldly.

"Grr…Stop acting like a kid!" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"You two are so annoying!" Sasuke uttered and looked away.

"Two?" Naruto then glanced around him and saw Hinata sat on the floor. "Hinata!" he was surprised to see her.

Hinata stood up and composed herself. "Hi…Naruto." She greeted blushing.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's reaction when she greeted him. He just could not even believe that a girl like her would like Naruto.

Upon seeing Hinata, Naruto glared back at Sasuke. "Why is she here?" he asked with a tone of curiosity.

Sasuke sighed. "Just go and take her with you." He said and pushed Naruto out of his way.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you!" Naruto called but Sasuke had already locked himself in his room.

Naruto shook his head and turned to Hinata. "What are you doing here?" he asked as his tone changed back to normal.

Hinata blushed. "I'm…I'm just helping him."

"Ah…" Naruto then looked closely at her. "I guess…you don't…"

Hinata looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't what?"

"You don't like him, are you?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head immediately. "No I don't." she replied. Hoping Naruto would believe her. She didn't what Naruto to think that she liked Sasuke and if he did her then she had no chance to be with Naruto.

"I'm just here to help him." Hinata continued.

Naruto smiled at this. "I'm glad you're not. I guess you're pretty smart not to fall in love with a jerk like him." He stated.

**IlxlxlxlI**

Hinata was done cleaning Sasuke's room an hour after Naruto came. Sasuke still didn't came out from his room even Naruto was gone. She left his apartment and went back to the Hyuuga compound.

On her way home, she suddenly stopped in front of a flower shop owned by Ino's family. She suddenly thought of buying one since she was there already. Hinata entered the shop and was welcomed by a cheerful feminine voice.

"Welcome!" the voice said.

"Hi! Ino." Hinata greeted the blonde girl.

Ino looked at her and then smiled warmly. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "Are you going to buy a flower for…Naruto?"

Hinata felt heat crept through out her face. "N…no" she stuttered.

Ino giggled at her reaction and walked towards her. "If you're not buying one for Naruto then to whom are you going to buy a flower?"

"Well…I'm going to…buy one for myself." Hinata said.

"Oh." Ino just smiled.

After a few minutes, Ino was preparing Hinata's flowers when she suddenly spoke to her.

"I heard you've been with Sasuke these past few weeks." Ino stated.

Hinata looked up to her. "Yes, it's because I'm just worried about him."

"Worried?" Ino repeated with a curios look on her face. "Are you some how developing some feelings for him?" she asked.

Hinata was shocked by this. She never thought Ino would ask a question like that. Ino had been over of Sasuke when Sakura became his girlfriend. Even if she was heartbroken that time, her teammates were always there to cheer her up. Hinata thought Ino was a very lucky girl knowing that Ino's father also supports his own daughter.

"I want Sasuke to be my friend." Hinata answered.

Ino giggled. "Sorry if I asked you that question. I know there is no one can replace Naruto in your heart."

Hinata blushed at what Ino stated. It is true. She loved Naruto since they were children and until now she was hoping that someday he would pay attention to her.

**IlxlxlxlI**

It was past seven when Hinata arrived at Sasuke's apartment. She stood there for almost a minute and still she didn't knock on the door. She was thinking whether Sasuke was still angry with her.

A few more minutes passed when Hinata finally knocked on the door. When no one answered, she entered the room. The lights were off when she entered. Suddenly, she heard something not from a far. Hinata gazed around the room and there she saw a light coming from Sasuke's room. She placed the lunch boxes on the small table at the living room and went over the room.

The door was slightly opened. She peeked inside and there she saw Sasuke seated on the floor and his head was on the bed.

"Why…Why did you leave me?" Sasuke cried as he looked at the picture he was holding.

"I thought you love me but… you…"

"Sasuke!" Hinata immediately ran beside him and lifted his head from the bed. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried out.

Hinata held him in her arms as he struggled from her. She could smell the scent of alcohol in him again. With all her might, Hinata tried to lift Sasuke from the floor but she out balanced herself and they both dropped on the floor.

"Where's…Sakura…" Sasuke stated.

"Sakura's not here." Hinata said and helped Sasuke to get on his feet.

When Sasuke didn't move, Hinata sat beside him. "Don't do that to yourself Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura…" he called.

Hinata shook her head. "No…I'm not Sakura."

Then suddenly Sasuke's face darkened. "Why…Why did you leave me!" he exclaimed and tackled Hinata.

Now, Hinata was lying on the floor. She was pinned by Sasuke's hands by her shoulders and it was hurting her.

"Sasuke…Stop it! You're hurting me!" Hinata uttered and struggled to Sasuke's hold. She was not scared of Sasuke but she was scared of what would Sasuke do.

"Sakura…Please don't leave me…" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm not Sakura!" Hinata struggled once more that made Sasuke get angry.

"Tell me!" Sasuke exclaimed. His eyes were fierced that scared Hinata even more. "Tell me why did you leave me?"

Hinata didn't know what to say anymore. She was just afraid of Sasuke's eyes that made her froze in fear.

"Sakura…" he again called her.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock when she felt Sasuke's lips on her. With her hands, she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"What are you doing!" Hinata exclaimed as she covered her lips.

"I love you, Sakura." He said and once more he pinned Hinata back to the floor and kissed her again.

Hinata struggled. Her tears were threatened to burst out of her eyes. Suddenly she felt one of Sasuke's hands was on her collar and the other was wrapped on her waist.

"Please…stop…" Hinata pleaded but her words just landed on deaf ears.

Sasuke continued harassing Hinata when suddenly she slapped him on his face. Sasuke stopped at that moment and finally realized what he was doing. He immediately got off from Hinata and looked at what he had done to her.

Hinata just stayed lying on the floor and started to cry.

"I…I'm not…Sakura…" she muttered between her sobs.

The young man felt sorry for what he had done but didn't know how to console her.

Hinata continued crying when suddenly she heard Sasuke spoke. "Hinata…I…I'm sorry."

The young lady wiped her tears away and slowly sat up. "You should not… do it again." Hinata said, calming herself.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm really sorry."

Hinata didn't answered but she stood up.

"Hinata."

"I…I brought you your food." She stated.

When Hinata was about to walk away, Sasuke immediately grabbed her hand and looked directly on her eyes.

"Please…" he started. "Please stay with me…just for tonight." He pleaded.

**IlxlxlxlI**

**To be continued…**

**IlxlxlxlI**

**Author's Note: **Finally! I have updated this fic. Sorry if it took a long time.

Um...Thank you for the following:

**Lems**

**Frosted shadowz**

**Gaahina chan**

**ladyhearts1113**

**CelestiaL-Jade**

**OspreyAnimeG**

**khemer shinobi**

**shikaruto**

**fractured wings**

**arrah**

**Uchiha Kaede**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Kichou**

**newblue**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**

**_I really thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you also like the third chapter._**

**_Thanks a lot!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Love You**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It was a supposed to be a normal day for Hinata except that she found herself in a different room. Last night she just could not say no to Sasuke when he asked her to stay. The way Sasuke looked last night softened her heart. He looked very desperate. Hinata knew Sasuke needed to open up and a person willing to listen and comfort him. She decided to stay with him last night and listened to what he said. They were at the living room that time but now she found herself inside his bedroom.

"You're finally awake." She heard a voice said that startled her.

"Sorry if I scare you." Sasuke stated and sat on the bed where Hinata was lying. "You fell asleep on the couch last night so I decided to carry you here so that you'll be comfortable."

Hinata sat up and gaze around her. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"I…I need to go home." Hinata immediately got off the bed and hurried towards the door. "I'll be back later." She said before she left.

Sasuke stared at where Hinata left. "Hinata…" he muttered.

**IlxlxlxlI**

It was already quarter to eight o'clock when Hinata arrived at the premises of the Hyuuga compound. Her heart was beating rapidly. Slowly, she sneaked through the door.

"Where have you been?" a powerful voice said that startled her.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock. She began to tremble as she looked at the pair of white pearled eyes of her father, Hiashi.

"Answer me!" Hiashi demanded.

"I…I…from…" Hinata was nervous. "I…came from…a friend."

Hiashi's eyes glared at the young lady in front of him. "And who is that friend of yours?"

"You…you don't…know… _her_." Hinata almost whispered the word her knowing that it was a lie.

Hiashi walked closer to his daughter and in a swift motion his hand slapped Hinata's left cheek.

Hinata almost fell to the floor when she felt her father's hand hit her cheek. It was the first time her father did it to her and she was very shocked at it.

"Now get in your room and don't come out until I say so!" Hiashi commanded.

Hinata held her left cheek and obeyed her father. She wanted to cry but she tried not to. She was afraid that if her father saw her crying maybe he would be angrier at her.

Opening the door of her room, Hinata wiped the tears that she could not help to fall. She calmed and composed herself before she entered her room.

**IlxlxlxlI**

Sasuke waited in his apartment. It was already 10:00 am and yet Hinata had not yet arrived. She usually arrived at nine or a little later but today was different. He started to got worried when she still had not yet arrived. Sasuke was about to open the door to search for her when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He immediately opened the door expecting that it was Hinata. He was then surprised that it was not what he was expecting.

"Good morning." The girl who knocked on the door said politely. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. I'm the sister of Hinata."

Sasuke knew that Hinata had a younger sister but he never expected that Hanabi would be delivering his meal.

"Sister told me to give this to you." Hanabi then handed him the lunch boxes.

Hesitantly, Sasuke took the lunch boxes from Hanabi's hand asking himself why Hinata's little sister was there. He was not sure whether Hinata was still mad at him because of what happened last night. He could not blame her for that since it was his entire fault.

"So I'll be leaving now." Hanabi bowed to Sasuke to show her respect to him. "I'll be back later to pick up the lunch boxes."

Hanabi was about to leave when Sasuke called.

"Wait!"

The girl glanced back at the young man. "Is there something you need?"

"Umm…" Sasuke hesitated whether he would ask Hanabi the whereabouts or what happened to Hinata.

"Well?"

Sasuke could not even look at Hanabi's eyes. "W…where's…Hinata?" he muttered out finally.

Then suddenly Sasuke noticed the change of expression on Hanabi's face. The girl's face suddenly saddened which made Sasuke worried and curious about Hinata.

"Is…there…something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…well…" Hanabi didn't know where she would start. "Father…he got angry with my sister because she came home just this morning and…and she was not permitted to go…out."

Sasuke felt a sudden twinge in his heart. He knew it was his fault. If he did not ask Hinata to stay with him last night then her father would not be angry with her.

"So…when will…your father permit…Hinata to…go out?" Sasuke asked, hoping that it was just a small span of time.

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't know…Father is very strict about the rules."

Sasuke bowed his head when he heard Hanabi's answer. He felt sorry for what had happened to Hinata.

**IlxlxlxlI**

A knock on the door broke the silence in Hinata's room. She had been lying on her bed for hours and she had not yet even eaten her breakfast. Hinata crept off her bed and opened the door. She was then surprised to see who was the one knocking. It was her cousin, Neji.

"They told me that you have not taken your breakfast." Neji started and walked in Hinata's room.

He placed the tray he was carrying on top of a small table in the room. "You should eat now before the food gets cold."

Hinata closed the door behind her and walked towards the small table. Her head was bowed down and she did not even look at Neji.

Neji somehow noticed Hinata's action. "Let me see your face." He then lifted Hinata's head for him to take a good look at her.

"What the…" Neji hissed out as he stared at the bruised cheek of Hinata.

"It's…it's…alright…don't worry." Hinata stuttered and tried to hide her cheek.

Neji frowned. "It's not alright."

Hinata did not answer back and Neji walked out of the room.

After a few minutes, Neji came back with a small tub filled with ice in his hands. He placed the small tub beside the tray. Then he dragged a stool and let Hinata sat on it.

"Now…let me see that." Neji lifted Hinata's face and dampen a towel from the small tub on it.

Hinata moved away a little because it was hurting her.

"Don't move." Neji said.

"Neji…" Hinata muttered. "I'm sorry."

Neji sighed at this. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Just promise me that you won't do that again. "Your Father and…I were so worried about what happened to you."

Hinata nodded. "I won't do that again."

**IlxlxlxlI**

**Author's Note: **So here's the fourth chapter. Sorry if it's quite short. I'm not sure whether I can update the future chapters quickly since the school just started. I'm a freshman in college so I think I'll be working double time.

For **Ah-choo**, I never experience that kind of thing and if I did I'll make sure that man would be dead by now. Ha, ha, ha. (I was just kidding).

To the following:

**shikaruTo**

**mia**

**Frosted shadowz**

**KamikazeTenshi**

**Fractured wings 01**

**CelestiaL-Jade**

**clear-glass**

**newblue**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Khmer shinobi**

**xxMizukixx**

**Uchiha Kaede**

**Hokai Amplifier****  
**

**Lems**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRa****Y**

**Kichou**

_**To all of you, I really thank you for reading and reviewing this fic. So, I'll try to make time to write the other chapters. Once again, Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Love You**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke walked into the kitchen that afternoon searching for another bottle of whiskey. He stopped in front of one of the kitchen cabinets and reached for the knob. He was about to open the cabinet when suddenly Hinata's face flashed into his mind.

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered through the air. He pulled back his hand and decided not to take the whiskey from the kitchen cabinet.

The onyx eyed young lad walked in his living room and sank himself down onto his couch. His eyes then landed on the wall clock hanging not too far from the entrance door of his apartment. It was already 4:35 in the afternoon. He noticed how slow the hands of the clock moving which made him uncomfortable thinking that it had been three straight days since he last saw Hinata. And that time on, Hanabi was the one delivering his meals. Hinata and Hanabi looked the same since they were sisters but still when he looked at Hinata's eyes there's something he could relate to what was reflected by her eyes compared to Hanabi's who was a total stranger to him.

Sasuke stood from the couch when suddenly a knock on the door caught his attention. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke." greeted the man at the door.

Surprised to what he saw, Sasuke stared at him for a moment and said. "What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing in particular. I just want to check on my student." Kakashi stated. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke said nothing and turned his back, leaving the door open.

Kakashi took that action of his student that he may come in. He entered the room and followed Sasuke in the living room. His eyes didn't fail to notice the difference between the last time he came here and now. The room was neat which was very different from the last time he came. "How are you?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke sat down on the couch. "What do you think?" he asked coldly.

Kakashi glanced at the room once more. "It seems that you're moving on."

"Really?" a mocking reply came from Sasuke. "Is that all you need to know?"

"Sasuke —"

"If you don't have something else to do," Sasuke said. "you may leave now."

"I'm here to talk about Hinata."

Hearing this, Sasuke stared at Kakashi with a questioning look in his eyes. "What about her?"

"I've heard Hinata is befriending you and you voluntarily accepted her friendship."

"I didn't accept her friendship." Sasuke stated. "She's just too kind and obedient to everyone and I don't have plans making friends with girls anymore."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi was confused to what his student said.

"Girls are just pests! They are great actors and can play the feelings of every man…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I hate them."

"Don't say such things Sasuke…" Kakashi said. He was hurt by the words Sasuke was spitting out from his mouth. He knew why his student was acting like that and it was his entire fault. Even though Sasuke knew nothing between him and Sakura, the guilt was killing him intensely. He was not expecting his break up with Sakura would affect his student like that. Sasuke is a strong young man for him. He was amazed when he was watching Sasuke grew into a man of courage. But now everything changed. Sasuke came back from his usual self, the one who is cold-hearted. Just like when his clan was massacred by his brother Itachi…

"But it is true… they're just pests in my sight." Sasuke said coldly.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Is that true?" Sakura was saddened by what she heard from Kakashi about what happened to Sasuke. She never intended this to happen to Sasuke.

"Yes… I guess you should go back to him." Kakashi stated as he leaned his back in the trunk of a tree.

"I know Sasuke… He'll never accept me back after what happened and…" Sakura looked up to Kakashi. "And I don't want to go back to him… I'm yours now."

"Sakura… but what about Sasuke? He's in grief now and as his sensei I should find a way for him to move on. I can't avoid blaming myself to what had happened." He said and slowly dropped his body down to the grassy ground beside Sakura. "Still, I can't believe myself that I have stolen the girlfriend of my student."

Suddenly, Sakura leaned on Kakashi. Her head was on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms on his. "Please, don't say that."

"But… I still can't avoid thinking about it."

"Someday… Sasuke might find someone who is for him and then we can live happily and tell the others that we love each other." Sakura said trying to smile to herself imagining her future with Kakashi. Suddenly, out of nowhere Sakura thought of something.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked after noticing Sakura's action.

"If Sasuke could find someone who is greater than me then he could possibly…" Sakura thought for a moment.

"What is it?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with hope in her eyes. "He could possibly forget about me if he can find a better replacement."

"What!" Kakashi was shocked by what Sakura had said.

"Yes. If we could find someone then he could get over me."

"But if that could work… who is the girl who can make Sasuke falling in love with?" Kakashi asked, knowing that Sasuke is very picky about girls.

"That we should think about…"

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

To be continued…

**IxIxIxIxIxI**


	6. Chapter 6

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

_**By: Magayon**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kakashi waited at the Hyuuga compound's receiving area that morning. He had decided to pay a visit to Hinata and also to talk to Hiashi about his decision of prohibiting Hinata from going out. A few minutes had passed when Hiashi met him.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Kakashi smiled though Hiashi could not see it. "I'm here to talk about your daughter, Hinata."

Hiashi's brows knitted. "What about my daughter?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. Everytime he would face Hiashi, he felt ha was stabbed by a dagger by just looking at the Hyuuga clan head's eyes. He didn't even understand why.

"I heard you prohibit Hinata from going out." Kakashi stated, he was looking directly to Hiashi's eyes.

"Yesterday, Kurenai asked me to permit Hinata to go out." Hiashi suddenly said. "Hinata is my child, so I have all the rights to discipline her if she had done something wrong."

"But still… Hinata is not getting any younger."

Hiashi shot an amused glance at him. "So, what do you mean by that?"

"Well… Kakashi cleared his throat before he continues. "Your daughter is very intelligent young lady and I think she knows what she's doing. I guess, Hinata will nedd a little freedom to find her true self."

Hiashi burt into laughter that embarrassed Kakashi so much. "Hinata belongs to the Hyuuga clan. She didn't need to find her true self outside."

"Still…" Kakashi suddenly interrupted Hiashi's laughter. "Hinata is still your daughter. You should treat her as a daughter not like a soldier or something. Someday Hinata will marry and leave the Hyuuga clan to start a family of her own."

"How could you say those things to me?" Hiashi's eyes flared up. He didn't want anyone lecturing him on what he must do. "You can say those things because you don't have a child of your own so you'll never understand what I'm doing."

"Maybe not now but I assure you that I will never be a father like you." Kakashi stated and left the Hyuuga compound.

**IxIxIxIxI**

Hinata never knew how long she slept but when she looked outside to see the sunlight she could say that it was pass nine in the morning. She smiled at the scenery outside her window. There was a pair of white birds chirping on a branch of a tree. She was somewhat insecure to the pair of birds. They were free to fly everywhere they want unlike her. She was trapped in a family where rules must be strictly followed and the elders were controlling the other family member's lives. Though she want to be free, she could not leave her family because of her personal desires. And also, she loves her family more than herself.

"Sister!"

Hinata suddenly heard. It was Hanabi's voice calling her from outside her bedroom. She walked across her room and opened the door. There she saw Hanabi smiling at her.

Hinata smiled back at her. "Good morning, Hanabi" she greeted.

Hanabi's smile didn't fade away from her face. "I'm so happy, sister. Father told me that you can go out now." She said.

Hearing Hanabi's good news, Hinata could not explain her happiness.

**IxIxIxIxI**

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. He's really a coldhearted father."

Sakura's face saddened by the news of Kakashi. She pitied her friend to what had happened to her.

"Is there nothing we can do?" she asked.

"I guess we don't have any choice. I all depends on Hiashi." He stated and placed one of his arms on Sakura's shoulders. "Don't be sad, ok? Everything will be alright soon."

"I hope so."

**IxIxIxIxI**

Several weeks had passed; Hinata had not yet come into Sasuke's apartment. He was so worried that it made him not to sleep very well. Though he could not explain why he was worried about the white pearled eyes girl, he still wanted to know what had happened.

Suddenly, to his surprise someone knocked on the door. He knew Hanabi was not supposed to arrive and pick up the lunch boxes that time but still he stood from the couch and headed towards the door. He was about to open the door when suddenly it opened and hit his face.

"A!" Sasuke uttered as he touched the part of his face that was hit by the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" a worried voice said.

He suddenly forgot the pain in his face and looked at the person spoke. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw Hinata's worried face.

"Hinata? You're here?" Sasuke asked and could not believe his eyes to what he was seeing.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes. So, how have you been?"

Sasuke was stunned for a moment and lost his words.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah! Um… I'm…I'm fine." Sasuke replied. "And you?"

"I'm alright." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke looked at Hinata from head to foot. _She looks alright… _he thought. He turned his back to her and walked inside the room. "I'm not expecting your arrival." He said as he sat back on the couch. "What happened to you anyway?"

To what Sasuke asked, Hinata just smiled and looked at him. "I had things that my father asked me to do." She said and went to where Sasuke was and sat beside him.

"Any changes when I'm gone?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "What changes? Nothing is changed."

To what Sasuke said Hinata giggled.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't smell the strong stench of alcohol here." Hinata said as she pointed Sasuke's lips. She was used on Sasuke's breath smelling alcohol but not it was somehow didn't smell like one.

Sasuke frowned. "So what if it didn't smell alcohol." He said and looked away. "You don't care about it."

Hinata giggled again.

"Stop it, will you!" Sasuke demanded.

"Arguing with me is a good sign that there are changes with you. I'm really glad." Hinata said.

"You're glad?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes. I'm really, really glad that I'm seeing changes."

Sasuke heard her clearly and somehow his lips curved into a smile which he didn't know why it did.

**IxIxIxIxI**

"Hinata! Hinata!" Neji shouted repeatedly the name of his cousin as he walked in and out the Hyuuga compound. He had been searching his cousin that morning and worried if something had happened to her. Hinata was already permitted by his uncle to go out but Neji wanted his eyes set on Hinata so that she may avoid something that his uncle would misunderstand that would put Hinata in despair again.

"Hanabi!" Neji suddenly called out as he caught a glimpse of his little cousin coming out from the house. He walked towards her.

"Is there anything wrong, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi asked as Neji approached her.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked immediately.

Hanabi blinked her eyes in confusion. "Neji-niisan, you looked worried…" the girl said as she noticed the face of her cousin.

Neji raised an eyebrow to her. "Just tell me where is Hinata." He demanded.

"Oh, ok. Sister is…I think she went to Sasuke." Hanabi said.

"Sasuke?!" Neji was shocked to what he had heard. "What is she doing with that Uchiha?!"

**IxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxI**

_Sorry for this very late update… I hope you like it. Please review:) Thanks! Love you all! _


	7. Chapter 7

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

_**By: Magayon**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sasuke watched Hinata carefully as she washed the dishes. He looked at her face to find some traces of what had happened to her when she disappeared but still all he could see was her angelic face, as if there was nothing bothering her. He is sometimes jealous of her because she could hide what she feels. Sasuke knew that all girls are 'emotional' but Hinata was not that emotional as he expected her to be. When he and Sakura were still together, Sakura would have her mood swings. Sometimes she would cry over a death of a bird or she was overly happy when he's give her flowers. But Hinata is different. She just smiles and says thank you every time a person had done something good. She didn't even laugh out loud like other girls do. She's just simple and timid.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said as she takes a closer look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke raised his head and was about to fall from his chair when she saw Hinata's face too close to his.

"What the"

"It seems you have something in your mind. Do you have a problem?" she asked, still not moving from her position.

"Nothing" he said and cleared his throat. "Will you step aside? I don't want you standing too close to me." He looked away from her feeling heat crept across his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and stepped back. "I was asking a while ago if you could accompany me later but I guess you're not interested."

Sasuke looked back at her and noticed her disappointment. "Where are you going anyway" he suddenly asked.

"At the festival. Today is the Moonlight Festival."

Moonlight Festival. How could he forget this event? This is the first festival that he and Sakura had gone to as lovers. They were so happy back then. He even had won her a teddy bear on one of the booths. They also watched the full moon together. The elders said that if you watch the full moon together with your loved one then you'll be with you love forever but Sasuke could prove them wrong.

"I don't think I can accompany you." Sasuke stated and walked inside his bedroom, leaving Hinata dumbfounded.

* * *

"What's wrong with him…" Hinata asked herself as she walked her way home. She was still bothered on how Sasuke looked like when she mentioned the Moonlight Festival. She was thinking of Sasule was angry because she asked him to accompany her. He might think she was planning something. Hinata sighed at the thought. She wants Sasuke to be back to himself again. It makes her sad when someone is lonely. She knows how it feels and it's not healthy also.

* * *

Hinata wore a lavender kimono with a big flower printed on it while Hanabi wore a pink kimono with butterflies printed on it as well. Neji on the other hand wore his usual clothing. He just decided to accompany his cousins to the festival. It is good if the girls have a male companion if something unexpected things happen to them. 

The three went to the festival that night. Hanabi had her goldfishes and Hinata had her cotton candy while sadly for Neji, he was left with only coins inside his pockets.

"Hey! Are we not going home yet?" Neji called as the two walked in front of him.

"The night is still young. We want to have fun, Neji-niisan." Hanabi said as she ran towards a booth.

Neji sighed. He'll be running out of money if his cousins continue pointing the things the want, especially Hanabi.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan if I dragged you here." Hinata said. "But I'm really thankful that you agreed to accompany us. I have asked Sasuke earlier but I think he's not in the mood on going to places like this."

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke? You asked him to come here with you?" Neji asked in disbelief. His cousin asked Sasuke to accompany her to the festival? Hinata must be sick or something.

"Yes, I've asked him but he refused."

Neji's brow knitted. "What is going on between the two of you anyway?" he couldn't help to ask.

"Umm…" Hinata thought for a moment. "We're close on being friends, I guess." She said innocently. "He's just too moody sometimes."

"But you're not…" Neji stopped and looked at Hinata meaningfully as if he wanted to tell her that whether she's in love with Sasuke or not.

Hinata nodded as a sign that she got what he meant. "I'm not in love with him."

Neji sighed in relief as he heard her answer. "Thank God you're not."

"Neji-niisan," Hanabi suddenly appeared and held onto Neji's hand. "I want some balloons." She said, pointing at the colorful balloons nearby.

"What?" Neji pretended that he didn't hear her.

"Balloons! I want some balloons, Neji-niisan!" she exclaimed and dragged Neji towards the booth with all her might.

"Do you think I'm rich, Hanabi? Now I'm telling you, I'm not." Neji said as he let the little girl drag him in defeat.

Hinata smiled at the scene her sister and cousin were making. She thinks it's cute.

"I think Neji is being robbed by your sister. Poor guy." A male voice suddenly said.

Hinata glanced to where the voice was and she instantly blushed when she saw who it was.

"N… Naruto." She muttered.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted with his distinct grin plastered on his face. "You also came, huh? I'm with Kiba and Shikamaru earlier but I think I lost them." He said taking a glance at everywhere. "Have you ever, by chance have seen them?"

Hinata shook her head, still blushing because of Naruto. "Nope… If you want I'll help you find them." She suddenly said, hoping that Naruto would accept her offer.

"Are you sure? How about them?" he asked pointing at Hanabi and Neji who were busy arguing.

"T…They can go by themselves…" she answered.

"O…Ok."

* * *

It had been an hour since Naruto and Hinata start looking for Kiba and Shikamaru but still there was no sign of the two. They have searched every single booth they have passed by but no Kiba or Shikamaru can be found. 

"I wonder where those two went…" Naruto said a bit annoyed because he could not find his companion.

Hinata, on the other hand was so happy about what was happening and just wish that they could not find Kiba and Shikamaru. She always dreamed on what was the feeling of being with Naruto in a place like this. It makes her smile now that she knows it. She is overly happy and wants to jump for joy if she could do it.

"Do you think they have gone home?" the blonde boy suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not." She replied.

Suddenly a loud beat of a drum echoed the whole place. It was the sign that the moon would at be its most beautiful at that hour. The people around them began to find a good place to watch the moon and also there will be fireworks after.

"Come," Naruto pulled Hinata. "I know a place where we can have a good view at the moon." He said.

Hinata felt she was in heaven when Naruto held her hand and wished that moment would last forever.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked as they had arrived at the place he was telling to her. "It's beautiful, isn't?"

The raven haired girl nodded. This is the first time she reached this part of Konoha. She never knew that this kind of place existed here. They were in the river bank and there were fireflies flying around to light the place. It is so beautiful.

"Kakashi-sensei told me about this place." Naruto stated.

Hinata looked up the sky. "I could see the moon. It's so beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, sometimes I wished I could go to the moon." Naruto said and chuckled.

A few moments later, fireworks could be seen in the sky. There were different kinds of shapes like flowers, stars and hearts. Hinata could say that this is the happiest night she ever had. She has Naruto beside her and they were in a beautiful place like this.

"I wish I could bring Sakura here." Naruto suddenly said that shattered Hinata's fantasy. "Now, that Sasuke and Sakura are have broken up, I guess it's my time to declare my love to her." He said. His eyes were full of hope as he looked at the sky.

Hinata stared at Naruto and wanted to cry in that very moment. Naruto still liked Sakura all this time. She felt her heart sank through her stomach. Sakura has always been in Naruto's heart and it did not change even if Sakura became Sasuke's girlfriend and now Kakashi's secret lover. She wanted to say to Naruto that Kakashi already have Sakura but she couldn't. She knew she could ruin Kakashi and Sakura's reputation. She did not want to betray them even if it means losing Naruto.

"I guess… she'll be happy if you could bring her here." She said and forced a smile.

"Really?" Naruto said happily. "Um… shall we continue finding Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"You may go first." Hinata sadly said. "I still want to watch the fireworks."

"Oh, ok. I'll also look for Sakura also. Bye!" the blonde boy bid and went his way.

"So, he still likes her?" Hinata said to herself. "Why can't it be me?" she slowly sat on the rocky ground and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

He had seen it all. He had heard it also. He had been there before they had arrived and had witness everything. Naruto had hurt her unintentionally. He pitied Hinata. He knew how it felt. He always thought she was not that emotional but he was wrong. He should not be jealous of her. A girl like her should be loved. She is lonely. Lonely like him. 

He jumped down at the tree where he was sitting and walked towards her. Something in his mind wanted to console her.

He sat next to her, looking straight at her form. He guessed she did not notice his arrival.

"You can cry as loud as you like. Nobody will hear you here." He said.

Hinata raised her head and looked at the guy beside her. "It hurts here." She muttered, placing her one hand over her chest.

The guy placed his hand on her head. "It will be gone soon. Don't worry."

She smiled and tears began to fall from her eyes. "It really hurts!" she said letting out loud sobs which she could not even control.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review so I will know your comments about the story and my writing. I really want to know on how to improve my writing skills. Thanks again for reading. –Magayon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

**_By: Magayon_**

**__**

**_Chapter 8_**

"Thank you." Hinata said as she turned around to face Sasuke. Both were standing in front of the gate of the Hyuuga compound. After what happened to the festival earlier, Sasuke could just not let Hinata go home alone so he volunteered himself to take her home.

"It's nothing…" Sasuke replied, "… compared to what you have done for me."

The raven-haired girl smiled at him that made him feel warm inside. "It's because we're friends, Sasuke."

"Y-yes." He muttered and looked away. "I guess we are." He felt a little uneasy saying the word he said.

"I'm so happy to hear that from you." Hinata said. Her face had no traces that she cried earlier that night as Sasuke stared at her.

"You do?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke's onyx eyes continued to stare at her innocent face. He was puzzled on how Hinata could settle with her own feeling. Earlier at the festival, she was crying because of being heartbroken and now she is happily talking to him. Now he believed that Hinata is not a weak girl but she is a strong one, much stronger than any girl in Konoha. He seemed starting to admire her for that kind of attitude.

"I guess it's getting too late." Hinata suddenly said as she looked up at the dark starry night. "You should go home now."

"Ok." He said with a nod.

Hinata waved bye at him as he retreated.

Sasuke have taken a few steps away when he stopped and turned around and saw Hinata going in the compound.

"Hinata!" he called that made the girl stop for a moment and looked at him. "If… if ever… something is bothering you…" he stuttered. His heart was pounding really hard and he didn't know why. "I-I'm… always here to help." He finally said.

The young man saw her smile. "Sasuke, thank you very much."

IxIxIxI 

Hinata arrived at Sasuke's place a bit later than the usually. She was carrying plastic bags that were loaded with the foods she bought at the market early that morning. She knocked a few times at the wooden door.

"Sasuke." She called.

The door opened and a sleepy Sasuke was revealed behind the door.

Hinata smiled at him. "Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted.

Sasuke turned his back leaving the door open for her to enter. He yawned as he walked towards the couch to sit.

"What's with those plastic bags?" he asked as he sank down the couch. Still feeling sleepy.

"Your food for the week." She replied as she put the plastic bags on the table. "Still sleepy, Sasuke?" she then asked.

Sasuke got up from the couch and approached the girl. "A little." He said looking at what she was doing.

Hinata was arranging everything in his refrigerator.

"I won't be seeing you for a few days starting tomorrow." She suddenly stated.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

Hinata was startled to what Sasuke said and dropped the bag of carrots she was hold. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and composed himself. "Y-yeah." He said and picked up the bag of carrots. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be off in a mission with my team. You should take care of yourself when I'm away, ok?" she stated and smiled.

Sasuke nodded like a little boy as to what Hinata said. "W-when are you coming back?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I still don't know." Hinata said and took the bag of carrots from Sasuke's hands and placed it inside the fridge. "But when I come back I promise to bring you something."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded about what Hinata was talking about and the girl seemed to notice it.

"Well… um… sorry. My sister always wants me to have something for her from my mission… I just thought you might want something." Hinata explained.

"Oh… anything is fine with me." Sasuke said.

"Ok. I'll bring you something beautiful." She said happily.

IxIxIxI

The days seemed like years for Sasuke. He felt so empty when Hinata was not around. His apartment was so lonely without her. The first day she was gone it feels that something is missing. He seemed got used to Hinata knocking at his door every morning and bringing food for him. It looks like Sasuke starting to like the raven-haired girl which he actually didn't notice.

Six days have passed when one morning Sasuke was visited by Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called as he knocked on the door.

The door opened. "What brings you here?" he asked bitterly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started. "I know you and Hinata are somehow friends now so I think you should know what happened to her." His voice remained calm.

To what Kakashi have just said, Sasuke felt something is wrong.

"Hinata… She got into an accident on their mission and her situation is critical." Kakashi finally said.

Hearing those words, Sasuke felt his legs weaken. "Tell me… Where is she?" he asked gripping on the knob of the door.

IxIxIxI

To be continued…

IxIxIxI

Note: Sorry for my English grammar. I know I'm not good at it. Please don't forget to review. I know this chapter is so late. Sorry about that. I hope you like it. Thanks for those who kept reading my fics!!! I Love you all!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Sasuke have sworn off love forever. He vowed never to let another girl get close enough to hurt him except for Hinata. He and Hinata make the perfect non- couple. He even helped her to get noticed by Naruto. But when Hinata's gentle touch begins to make him blush, things gets complicated. Is being 'just friends' enough anymore?_

_**Suddenly Loving You**_

**_By: Magayon_**

**_ Chapter 9_**

"How's my daughter's condition?" Hiashi asked the doctor in-charge to Hinata. He was standing beside his daughter, who was lying unconscious on the hospital bed and the oxygen mask helps her to breath. 

"Hinata-san got a broken bone on her right leg and arm so we need to cast those parts. She also got her forehead cut so we have done some stitches to it to close it. Other than those, she'll be fine." The doctor explained.

"Is that so…" Hiashi said with a relived tone. "When will she wake up?" 

"It depends on the patient's healing process. It seems that your daughter put much of her time to train herself. She's pushing herself too hard. The reason why she isn't waking up is due to that her body needs to regain strength after all she has been doing." 

Hiashi looked at his daughter. To what he remembers, this was probably the longest time he stared at his daughter. He knew he was never been a good father to her. Seeing her in a situation like this breaks his heart. His ambition to see Hinata become strong put his daughter's life in danger. All he wanted was that Hinata would be the perfect inheritor of becoming the next head of the clan. He never showed any love to her but the truth is that he really loves his daughter. He regretted the time he forsaken her. He regretted the time he did not pay attention to her. He regretted every thing he has done to her. 

"Doctor…" Hiashi placed his right hand on Hinata's forehead as he spoke. "Please take care of my daughter."

**IxIxIxI**

Sasuke went to the hospital with Kakashi the moment he was informed. Once he heard that Hinata was in a critical condition he wants to run to the hospital but her composed himself. He did not want his Sensei think something about him and Hinata. 

"Here we are." Kakashi said, stopping in front of a door. 

Sasuke's heart pound furiously as he slowly opened the door. He was afraid to see Hinata in a dreadful situation. He took a deep breath and took his first step inside the room. The room was full of silence. He walked slowly and finally saw the hospital bed Hinata was lying on. His heart sank as he saw the figure of Hinata. She was lying unconsciously with bandages all over and her leg and arm were in cast. 

"How's she?" Sasuke asked. He stood a few feet away from Hinata's bed, afraid to come closer to her. 

"As you can see, she's still not waking up but the doctor said she'll be alright once she wakes up." Kakashi said, standing beside him. 

Hearing that, Sasuke sighed in relief. 

"I want to see her!" a loud voice suddenly could be heard outside. 

"But you should be in bed." Another voice said in a pleading tone. 

A moment later, the door burst open revealing a very enraged Kiba. He had a cast on his left leg and he used an underarm crutch to support him.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. A female nurse tried to stop him from entering. 

"The way you're acting won't help Hinata." Kakashi suddenly said. 

Hearing that, Kiba silenced up. "It's my fault why she ended that way." He started. "If she did not save me from being hit by that man, she might not be in that bed. It's my fault!" tears began to fall from his eyes. "I should have protected her." 

"Hinata would do the same even if it wasn't you." Sasuke suddenly said. "And she'll probably don't like hearing that from you."

**IxIxIxI**

The days became weeks and the news about Hinata's condition spread like a wildfire throughout Konoha. The Hyuuga compound was full of visitors asking what is the current situation of Hiashi's first born. Unfortunately, Hiashi could not answer them back. Hinata still give no sign of waking up. The doctor said that they could not see what was wrong why she won't wake up. Her vital signs were stable and her wounds were slowly healing. The only explanation the doctor gave to Hiashi was that Hinata did not have the will to wake up or in other words, she did not want to wake up to see what was waiting for her. 

Hearing that information given by the doctor, Hiashi felt his heart crushed into pieces. His daughter did not want to wake up and he knew exactly why. The way he treated her when she was healthy and awake may be the cause why his daughter is discouraged to be with them again. The number of people who often visits his daughter at the hospital proved that Hinata has been a good person. He still questioned himself how Hinata became such a wonderful person despite of having him as her father. What Hiashi realize was that he is a very lucky father to have someone like Hinata as his daughter. 

**IxIxIxI**

She felt like floating with the clouds. It seems that all her worries have been taken all away from her. She was in a misty place. All she could see was a thick fog everywhere. She felt peace inside of her and she like that feeling. 

Slowly she opened her eyes. It was a little blurry at first but gradually her vision became clear. She was alone in a room. Her white pearled eyes took a glance to some areas of the room to find someone she could ask a question she still did not know what. When she felt something was covering her mouth, she tried to move her right hand but she failed and instead she used her left hand to take the thing off. It was an oxygen mask. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It puzzled her why moving a little was to tiring for her and why did she have an oxygen mask on.

"Hinata! You're awake!" a happy voice suddenly said. 

She looked at to where the voice came and her eyes landed on a young man with a brown hair and have some tattoo on his face that was smiling at her. Beside him was a young man with sunglasses that was also smiling at her. 

"Thank god you're finally awake, Hinata" Kiba said as he approaches Hinata. "I'm so happy." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 

"Who's Hinata?" she suddenly asked, looking so innocent that shocked both young men. "And who are you two?" Hinata breathed heavily. Even talking was very tiresome for her.

"I think we should better call the doctor." Shino said, trying to maintain his composure. 

**IxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxI**

Note: I know this chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that. But please don't forget to review. Thanks!


End file.
